A su lado
by Erzs
Summary: Ella es tan hermosa, y él no puede evitar esa enorme cantidad de pensamientos que rondan en su cabeza. Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Marrish" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!.


**Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados para estas pequeñas historias sin fines de lucro**

 _"Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Marrish" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!."_

* * *

Lydia se había presentado en la puerta de su casa esa tarde, con una enorme pila de libros en sus brazos. La mayoría de ellos se veían bastante antiguos, desgastados, y eso era solo la cubierta. La chica entro como si de su casa se tratase, dejando los libros en la mesa principal y suspirando lentamente.

—Te dije que te ayudaría a averiguar que eres ¿No es así?, ahora ayúdame con esto -tomó el primer libro de la pila y se lo entregó —Algo de lectura ligera para ti -sonrió coqueta mientras tomaba el segundo libro de la pila, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor. Parrish se acercó curioso, tratando de leer el título del libro que ella tenía, encontrándose con un montón de palabras que no podía entender. —Es latín, pero no te preocupes, el tuyo está en inglés. Como dije, lectura ligera. -Él sonrió, sentándose a su lado para empezar la búsqueda. Su libro era sobre mitología nórdica y, tenía que admitir, habían muchas palabras que apenas entendía. Claro, la pelirroja fue de mucha ayuda en cuanto a eso, aunque no podía evitar sentir que solo la hacía retrasarse.

Las horas fueron pasando, Lydia ya había tomado un segundo libro, sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. Bostezó pausadamente, algunas historias eran interesantes, pero después de tanto tiempo leyendo se sentía bastante hastiado. Alzo la vista, masajeándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos y dirigió la mirada a donde estaba sentada la chica, encontrándola dormida, con los brazos cruzados sobre el libro abierto. Varios mechones de su pelo se encontraban desarreglados y desordenados sobre la mesa, dándole una apariencia bastante adorable ante sus ojos.

Ella era, indudablemente, la chica más hermosa que había llegado a conocer. Y para su suerte, parecía que ella igual sentía cierta atracción hacia él. Y no solo lo había notado por su rápido ofrecimiento de ayudarle a descubrir que era, sino en esas miradas coquetas, esas frases disimuladas y sus bellas sonrisas. Y aun así siempre trataba de ocultar estas últimas. Le había dicho que le parecían horrible, ¿Cómo podía pensar algo como eso? Ella tenía la clase de sonrisa que podría iluminar un salón entero aun en completa oscuridad.

Beacon Hills podía ser el lugar más sobrenatural en la tierra, pero se sentía tan a gusto ahí, y más si ella estaba ahí. Ella era capaz de tranquilizarle, incluso en los momentos más angustiantes, no sabía porque, pero sentía que siempre podría confiar en ella, que NECESITABA estar junto a ella.

La chica era bastante madura para sus 18 años... Y aun así se repetía ese número en su mente mil y un veces. La chica apenas había cumplido 18, y él ya tenía 25. Es cierto, no era una diferencia tan grande, pero era una pequeña piedra en el camino para intentar algo con ella.

Y Lydia era simplemente brillante, eso resaltaba a simple vista. Tenía toda la vida por delante, podría estudiar lo que quisiera, podría ser quien deseara... En realidad no tenía idea de que planes tenía la pelirroja para su futuro

¿Y él? Él ya tenía su vida resuelta, era feliz como estaba, como ayudante del Sheriff. Había tenido sus aventuras en el ejército hace ya unos años (nada comparado a creaturas místicas e intentos de asesinatos, cabía decir) y tal vez podría aspirar a ser el Jefe de policía en un futuro pero no más. ¿Lydia estaría dispuesta a quedarse ahí con él? Más importante ¿El sería capaz de cortarle las alas así? ¿Podría ser capaz de lastimarla? Aún no sabía lo que era ¿Y si era algo peligroso mantenerla a su lado?

Una ligera mueca en los labios de Lydia distrajo sus pensamientos, mueca que lentamente iba susurrando palabras que no lograba descifrar

— ¿Lydia? ¿Estas despierta? –La tomo del hombro, sacudiéndola levemente

— ¡Salvarlos! –tomando por sorpresa al mayor, levanto la cabeza de golpe lanzando un grito, con la respiración agitada.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí, Hey, respira –Parrish se apresuró a sostenerle las manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos — ¿Una pesadilla? –La vio asentir lentamente — ¿Quieres decirme que paso?

—Yo... No estoy segura... Solo recuerdo la sensación de pánico... Siento que algo malo se acerca, Parrish. Puede que sea un sueño, puede que tenga que ver con lo que soy pero... Sea lo que sea me siento tan impotente, no puedo advertirles, ni yo misma sé que es –miro al suelo decaída, lo que el joven aprovecho para tomarla de la barbilla y levantarle el rostro.

—Lydia, no estás sola ¿Okay? Tienes a todos tus amigos, me tienes a mí. No importa lo que llegue a esta ciudad, mientras todos estemos juntos estaremos bien –"Yo te protegeré" quiso añadir mientras veía sus hermosos labios pintados de rojo. Como le gustaría robar un beso de estos. Soltó su rostro, algo apenado de sus pensamientos y acciones —Por cierto, ya es algo tarde y no quiero meterte en problemas con tu madre –paseo su mano por su cabello, dándole algo de espacio. Sé levantó, cerrando el libro frente a ella

— ¿Eh? Si… –reacciono lentamente, como despertándose de un trance —Tienes razón, es tarde. –sé levantó, cerrando el libro frente a ella — ¿Puedo dejar esto aquí? De todos modos mañana volveré para continuar la investigación –él asintió y la acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa. —Supongo que es todo por hoy… Buenas noches Jordan y Gracias… Gracias por todo –se puso de puntillas, dejándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándole la marca del labial en esta para finalmente salir hacia su auto.

Con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara, posó su mano sobre la marca del beso. Lydia era simplemente especial y no importara lo que ocurriese. Seguiría a su lado, costase lo que costase

* * *

No me ha gustado mucho el final pero... ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Lo he reescrito varias veces, y este es el que mas me "gusto".  
Y cuando buscaba más inspiración de la pareja lo único que conseguí fue ver horribles comentarios bashineandola...  
Pero espero les guste


End file.
